gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2014-10-02
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on October 2, 2014, this Grand Theft Auto V title update added Last Team Standing Update DLC content and patched several bugs and exploits and was the last update prior to the release of the Enhanced Version on Playstation 4 and Xbox One occurring the following month. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= Top Changes *The Creators section has now been expanded to include the new Last Team Standing (LTS) Creator. This new option will be available alongside the Races, Deathmatch, and Capture Creators. *An option has been added to the phone which allows players to disable Snapmatic’s “Quick launch” being activated by double tapping up on the D-pad. *A ‘Rounds’ option has been added to Capture and LTS creators to allow players to play a ‘First to Win’ series of matches. This can be set to 1 - 7 rounds. *A new ‘Random Job’ option has been added to the booting screen to allow players to get straight into Jobs. *A new vehicle has been added to Legendary Motorsport: Lampadati Furore GT. *Three new vehicles have been added to Southern San Andreas Super-Autos: LCC Innovation, Shitzu Hakuchou, Canis Kalahari Topless. *Two new weapons have been added to Ammu-Nation: Heavy Shotgun, Marksman Rifle *20 new ‘Flags of the World’ themed parachute bags have been added to Ammu-Nation in GTA Online only. *Over 30 new team themed clothing items, including outfits, have been added to clothes stores for both male and female characters in GTA Online. *New Bulletproof Helmets in 5 different colors have been made available in clothes stores. The Helmet will give players limited protection against headshots. *Two new masks have been added to Vespucci Movie Masks: Combat Mask, Skeletal. *A large range of new LTS Jobs have been added: Tataviam Truckstop, Storm Drain, Skyscraper, Paleto Bay, N.O.O.S.E, Mount Josiah, Hawick, Grand Banks, Del Perro Freeway, Alta. *Fixed an issue where some players were unable to place Crew Emblems on some types of Jackets. New Features / Updates *An option has been added in the Pause Menu (Online > Options > Enable Matchmaking after Next Job vote screen) to enable players to remain as the Host after voting on the Next Job Voting Screen. For additional details, see: https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/203610186 *A Lobby queueing system has been added to allow players to join lobbies or lobby queues when a session is full. *Players using the On-call functionality now have a small chance to be instantly made Host for their lobby in order to increase the speed of getting into Jobs. *On-call players will now be notified when the Host of their Job launches the Job. *Players are now able to go On-call for activities (Arm-Wrestling, Darts, Golf etc.). *Players are now able to Quick Match with friends or alone to activities (Arm-Wrestling, Darts, Golf etc.) using the option in the phone. *Players are now able to switch their Parachute canopies via the Interaction menu. *Pegasus vehicles now despawn faster if the player that owns them is far away from them. *A ‘Claim All’ option has been added on the Mors Mutual phone menu to allow players to claim multiple cars at the same time. *A notification now appears at the start of Races stating how many laps there will be. *A short confirmation message has been added at the end of a successful UGC Deathmatch test to confirm that it can now be published. This brings it into line with the other Creators. *Players who have had Muggers set on them may no longer be mugged again until a short cooldown has expired. *Players inside Jets, Planes, or Helicopters will now been shown on the mini-map with a small Jet, Plane, or Helicopter icon. *Double tapping up to activate Snapmatic’s “Quick Launch” in Story Mode has been removed. *The maximum bet players can place has been raised from GTA $2,500 to GTA $10,000. *All Awards gained in the Weapons category of the Awards menu have now been merged into the Combat category. The *Weapons Award menu has now been removed. *A new menu has been introduced in the Barber’s shop to make it faster and easier to use. *Team balancing is now on by default for LTS Jobs and is no longer an option to the host of the Job. *A lobby-wide feed notification has been added for players who use the Lester Ability “Off the Radar”. *The benefit to the Flying Skill has been reduced slightly when completing Flight School Jobs. *Cash and RP for LTS Jobs have been rebalanced. This is to ensure that all LTS Jobs pay out a fair reward in relation to the mission difficulty and amount of time taken. Generic / Miscellaneous Fixes *Fixed numerous exploits. *Fixed an issue where Muskets had disappeared from a player’s weapon wheel. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to become stuck whilst using an ATM in the strip club. *Fixed an issue where players would see their Rank showing incorrectly on Leaderboards after testing a UGC Capture Mission. *Fixed an issue where players were able to start Impromptu Races during Versus Missions. *Fixed an issue where spectating players could occasionally see vehicles moving without drivers when their drivers moved into Spectator mode. *Fixed an issue where Rally Race directional arrows would persist for too long. Directional arrows now only appear for two seconds. *Fixed an issue where the Heavy Pistol would not count towards the pistol-based Deathmatch objective. *Fixed an issue where High Priority Vehicles for Simeon could become stuck in the Mod Shop if the driver quit their session. *Fixed an issue where players could be given a Wanted Level after completing a Contact Mission where they spawned back into GTA Online in a vehicle on Simeon’s Wanted List. *Fixed an issue where High Priority Vehicles could still be accepted by Simeon even if there was a NPC in the vehicle. *Fixed an issue where remote player characters could occasionally be seen during the initial Lester cut-scene. *Fixed an issue where directions on how to use Sticky Bombs would appear despite the player that threw them being in Passive Mode where they cannot be used. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for UGC to be negatively affected by players choosing not to vote. *Fixed a rare issue where it was possible for a player to have to replay the tutorial Mission. *Fixed an issue where High Priority Vehicles could disappear during the cutscene after delivering them to Simeon. *Fixed an issue where players were able to leave High Priority Vehicles when delivering them. *Fixed an issue where delays on phone abilities (Airstrikes etc.) would persist across characters. *Fixed an issue where players were able to attack Soldiers at Fort Zancudo whilst using the Lester ability “Cops Turn Blind Eye” without gaining a reaction. *Fixed an issue where players were able to publish impossible to finish Deathmatches. *Fixed a small issue in Air Race Creators where altitude was being measured using the incorrect scale. *Fixed an issue where players could fall from ladders when accepting invites. *Fixed an issue where players would not receive a Wanted Level when stealing a Personal Vehicle back from the Impound. *Fixed an issue where players were not informed of how much the Impound fee was until they had enough to pay it. *Fixed an issue where Personal Vehicles could become invisible in the Impound. *Fixed a number of issues regarding the Crew Emblem disappearing and/or reappearing after repairing in a Mod Shop or respawning during a Race. *Fixed an issue where Crew Emblems could be offset after applying an emblem then editing it without going back into GTA Online. *A short audio confirmation has been added for when players choose to press the Restart option at the end of a Playlist. *Fixed an issue where HUD buttons could disappear when viewing the Spectator Leaderboard. *Fixed an issue where players were not able to select Loser Perks properly in Deathmatches. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to become stuck when quitting out of a Next Job Voting Screen. *Fixed an issue where players were occasionally able to receive a Wanted Level after destroying their own Personal Vehicle. *Fixed a rare issue where it was possible for players to be unable to access personal vehicle in the Impound. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck in certain animations. *Fixed an issue where a player’s Personal Vehicle could be warped away if the player changes session whilst in the vehicle. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to spawn in Fort Zancudo when the spawn location was set to random. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to be detached from a Parachute when accepting a Job invite. *Fixed an issue where the player would intersect the camera when accepting a Job in the Movie Theatre. *Fixed a very rare issue where players could receive Job invites from other players who did not send them. *Fixed an issue where the Mechanic contact could be missing from the player’s phone after respawning. *Fixed an issue where the High Priority Vehicle blip would sometimes remain on the mini-map, even though the event had ended. *Fixed an issue where the Ferris Wheel could move too early and clip through the player’s character when they were exiting the ride. *Fixed an issue where the Riot Van would not spawn at all in the proper locations for players after Rank 25. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to see through another player’s head if they stood in front of a telescope. *Fixed a text issue where it would not be made clear that vehicles were being moved into storage after downgrading a garage. *Fixed an issue where UGC Jobs could not be added to a Job List. *Fixed a small issue where the description of the Besra was incorrect in French. *Fixed an issue where a player’s Personal Vehicle could spawn in difficult to reach areas after exiting the Flight School. *Fixed an issue where players were able to reach the top of buildings by quitting out of Jobs. *Fixed some issues where spawning using ‘Last Location’ could occasionally spawn a player’s Personal Vehicle in various incorrect locations. *Fixed an issue where if a player had purchased both versions of the Coquette Classic there would be no way to differentiate them when reclaiming from Mors Mutual. *Fixed an issue where players could freeze when playing GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where the Flight School could be marked as completed even if a player had never visited. *Fixed an issue where calling Mercenaries in a Deathmatch would occasionally not work. *Fixed some instances where Special Crate drops would occasionally not initialise correctly. *Fixed an issue where icons on the Next Job Voting Screen could be coloured incorrectly when highlighting ‘Replay’. *Fixed an issue where button options would go missing whilst viewing Leaderboards when spectating a Versus Mission. *Fixed an issue where scrolling would not work correctly on Leaderboards during multi-team Missions. *Fixed checkpoint clipping issues in some Races. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a Co-driver in a Rally Race to receive 0 points during Playlists. *Fixed an issue where players could be ejected from their Personal Vehicles during a Race. *Fixed a small issue where the camera would jerk when a player got into bed in their apartment. *Fixed an issue where pressing down on the D-pad to navigate through Lester’s abilities could occasionally change the player’s mini-map size. *Fixed an issue where the Parachuting Race camera could occasionally appear to play twice. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for overlapping to occur in the Betting columns on Leaderboards. *Fixed an issue where Personal Vehicles could go missing after being abandoned. *Fixed a rare issue where Crew Rank could decrease significantly after logging out and back into GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where a number of hairstyles could go missing from the Barber’s menu. *Fixed an issue where players could re-spawn at El Gordo Lighthouse after a playlist containing an LTS. *Fixed an issue where players spectating an LTS could see opposing teams blipped as the same color. *Fixed an issue where players were able to camp the starting areas of opposing teams in Capture matches. *Fixed an issue where Personal Vehicle blips did not appear when player was inside a garage. *Fixed an issue where the subtitles for strippers would not show properly in Apartments. *Fixed an issue where the incorrect number of players could appear on Playlist Leaderboards. *Fixed an issue where players were not awarded the correct amount of points for passing through the centre of Parachuting targets. *Fixed an issue where low-level players could be awarded the incorrect amount of RP for killing players. *Fixed an issue where the import/export High-Priority Vehicle would sometimes only ever run once per session. *Fixed an issue where spectated player overheads were not appearing in the correct colours. *Fixed an issue where players spectating a match were not able to see the winning player’s Celebration screen. *Fixed an issue where some rims (Steelies / Rally Master) had gone missing from the Mod Shop wheel menus. *Fixed an issue where headgear was removed whilst standing on the rear of Fire Truck and Trashmaster vehicles. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to take cover behind a Dinka Thrust motorcycle. *Fixed an issue where players were able to place Sea Race coronas in water. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to permanently lose all stripper phone contacts. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to take third person selfies when sitting in the Barbers. *Fixed an issue where players got stuck attempting to leave apartment after a lap dance. *Fixed an issue where the Playlist quit Alert screen could appear when trying to exit the Bookmark menu after Bookmarking a Job. *Fixed an issue where players could hang when attempting to boot back into GTA Online after unlinking their Social Club accounts. *Fixed an issue where if a player in first place quit out of a race before crossing the finish line, the player who then finished in first place would not receive bet winnings. *Fixed issue where players would not be ejected correctly from vehicles if they are killed when using them. *Fixed an issue where UGC Jobs would occasionally not appear in the My Jobs section of a player’s profile. |-| Category:GTA Online Content Updates